Crazy Love
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: Eren tiene una gran obsesión por Levi, teme de que alguien lo aleje de su lado, por lo que siempre viaja de la realidad a la locura. En donde viven hay una habitación que siempre esta cerrada y Levi sabe que dentro de esa habitación hay cosas para que Eren lo mantenga cautivo. Pero por alguna razón no le molesta, porque el también esta loco por Eren. (EreRi)


**.**

 **Titulo; C _razy_ L _ove_**

 **Pareja:** **E** re **R** i ( **E** ren x **L** evi)

 **Genero;** Romance/Drama/

Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenecen, son de **Hajime Isayama.**

– Diálogos –

– " _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único.**

.

.

— Levi — escucho su nombre salir de los labios de su desquiciada mejor amiga. — Los chicos quieren salir a jugar un poco, ¿nos acompañas? — pregunto la castaña observándolo con sus ojos chocolate.

— No. — respondió al momento de terminar de observar su celular. — Tan pronto como las cosas terminen iré a casa. —

— ¡¿Que?! — respondió con recriminación la castaña, la cual estaba completamente decidida a molestarlo. — Desde que entramos a la universidad nunca has vuelto a salido con nosotros. — le reprocho un poco con su característica personalidad algo chocante para Levi.

— Eren esta esperándome en casa. — se "excuso" mientras guardaba cada una sus pertenencias con sumo cuidado.

— Esta bien, vete de aquí.. — todos sus amigos se resignaron a no tener la compañía del azabache ese día, como lo hicieron hace años. Y la Zoe hizo un movimiento de manos en señal de que se retirara del lugar antes de que realmente lo obligara a acompañarla.

— Saluda a Eren de mi parte. — solicito con cortesía una pequeña castaña de color caramelo. Recibiendo una conficionar por parte del de ojos verde-olivo.

— ¿Ya se va Eren a casa? — pregunto con un poco de curiosidad Erwin, al ver como el pelinegro salia del aula. — Debe ser genial que tu pareja te espere en casa. —

Hanji, que se había mantenido callada por unos momentos decidió romper su silencio al escuchar las palabras del rubio de ojos azules. — No es nada como eso. — manifestó llamando la atención de sus compañeros. — Esa relación, no es para nada buena. —

...

— Estoy en casa. — se escucho la voz del azabache anunciando su entrada al departamento.

Mientras se retiraba los zapatos sintió la presencia de su pareja llegar hasta su persona. — Bienvenido a casa. Levi-san — pronuncio con su aterciopelada voz el castaño. — Debe de estar cansado, ¿Cierto? — inquirió con una dulce sonrisa al mirar al mayor.

— ... No realmente.— respondió con su característica serenidad.

— Levi-san — lo llamó. El castaño poco a poco se fue acercando a él. Por su alta estatura, la cual era contraria a la de su pareja, se inclino un poco para besar los finos labios del pelinegro en una muestra de su habitual saludo de bienvenida.

 _"Eren y yo aprovechamos la oportunidad de vivir juntos al momento de que ingresar a la universidad. La relación que llevamos, por así decirlo es de "amantes"._

— Yo deseaba verte. — confeso el de ojos turquesa al momento de separarse unos centímetros del rostro del mayor para observarlo con ternura.

Rivaille observo por unos momentos al castaño, el cual sin alguna vergüenza siempre decía sus sentimientos. — ... Yo también. — respondió monótonamente, dándole una gran satisfacción al de ojos turquesa. El que sin dudar un segundo más abrazo fuertemente a su pareja.

— Levi-san — pronuncio su nombre a pocos centímetros de su oído. — Enséñame tu celular. —

 _"Como siempre, él espera a que yo llegue a casa para poder revisar mi celular."_

— Disculpe, Levi-san — lo nombro el castaño para obtener su atención. — Son solo diez minutos de la estación hasta nuestro departamento. — manifestó al estar revisando el registro de llamadas del celular del azabache. — Sin embargo fueron viente minutos después de que me envió el mensaje donde decía que llego en a la estación... ¿Sucedió algo? — pregunto en una dulce y tétrica sonrisa.

 _"Eren ésta siempre intranquilo."  
"Aun sabiendo que antes él no era así, cuando comenzamos a salir. Se convirtió obsesivamente pegado a mí."_

— Fue esto. — mostró una blanquecina caja de cartón que sostenía en su mano izquierda entregándosela al menor. El cual no se había percatado de ella.

— Woah ~ ¡Pastel de chocolate! — pronuncio con entusiasmo al abrir la blanca caja mostrando el exquisito pastel.

— Te gusta el pastel, ¿Cierto? — sonó más a una afirmación, que una pregunta. Pues el se sabia exactamente los gustos de su pareja.

El rostro del castaño se ilumino, mostrando una brillante y llamativa sonrisa. — ¿Lo recordó? ¡Muchas gracias!, Levi-san hay que comerlo juntos. — pidió con su aun sonrisa mientras corría y se sentaba en la mesa acompañado de su amante.

 _"Eren probablemente rastrea todo lo que hago por medio de GPS. Así mismo, él no se siente conforme con solo vigilarme un momento."_

— Levi-san, ¿Como estuvo la expedición? — pregunto mientras se llevaba un pedazo del delicioso pastel a su boca.

— Igual que siempre. — respondió en su tono circunspecto. — Petra te manda saludos. — recordó los saludos de la pequeña castaña.

— ¿Lo hizo? La próxima vez deberíamos ir a comer juntos. — recordó a la dulce castaña, pues ella era buena persona y no le provocaba ninguna señal de peligro, ademas de que para su suerte de ambos, ella ya tenia pareja.

— Si... —

— Por cierto, Levi-san — lo llamo con esa sonrisa, la cual el mayor ya conocía a la perfección y sabía lo que se aproximaba. — ¿Quien es _Farlan Church_? —

 _"Aquí viene de nuevo..."_

— Es un nuevo miembro, intercambiamos ya que es necesario. — confeso.

El castaño observo unos momentos el aparato de metal que aun se mantenía con la pantalla encendida con el nombre de ese desconocido. — Mmh... Ya veo. — emitió en un murmuro mientras que con sus dedos acercaba dicho aparato hasta su pareja. — Borralo. — pidió, mientras conducía su turquesa mirada oscurecida por los celos a la verdosa de él. — Borra su número ahora. —

— ... Esta bien... — accedió a la petición de su pareja.

— El día de hoy leí en una revista en donde Levi-san era el que más destacaba. — cambio el tema al ver al pelinegro como borraba dicho número de su teléfono. — Te llamaron "Heichō" — recordó el apodo de su pareja, el que fue dado en ducha revista. — Levi-san es muy popular. Y eso se debe a que es demasiado hermoso, ademas tiene mucho talento, todos deben de tener su vista en usted. —

Su mirada comenzó a vagar en la nada comenzando a mostrarse vacía y aterradora. — Cuando no estuvo aquí una semana, ¿Sabe lo que sentía? — hizo una pregunta al aire, pues se auto-respondió el mismo. — " Alguien se ha llevado a Levi-san de mi lado " — su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta tornarlos blancos. — " Es probable que Levi-san haya encontrado a personas que le gusten más que yo " — se clavo tan fuerte las uñas en su agarre que ambos puños comenzando a sangrar un poco. — "LEVI-SAN ME HA DEJADO" —

— ¡Eren! — lo llamo fuertemente para que recobrara la cordura.

— ... Levi-san... — prenuncio su nombre un poco confundido.

— ¿Esta el baño caliente? — inquirió tratando de que el castaño pensara en otra cosa. — Quiero tomar un baño caliente y prolongado. —

— S-Si... Puse agua caliente en el. — le respondió un poco aturdido.

— Bueno. Entonces voy a bañarme. — manifestó al momento de encaminarse a dicho lugar.

— Cuando el agua caliente se entibie yo... — detuvo su hablar al momento de ver que el mayor permaneció quieto antes de retirarse de la habitación.

— Eren... ¿Deberíamos tomar el baño juntos? — incito a su joven pareja.

Las bronceadas mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojizas y su turquesa mirada se ilumino. — ¡Claro! — respondió sumamente feliz.

 _"Eren siempre esta dudando"_

— Levi-san — vocalizo el nombre de su amado a escasos centímetros de su cremoso cuello.

El mayor comenzó a sentir pequeños rastros de besos en su cuello, provocando que se moviera un poco el agua de la bañera. — Eren, no dejes marcas. —

— Te amo. Te amo — expreso su inmenso amor por el. — Te amo demasiado. No quiero que nadie más te tenga. —

Su turquesa mirada se oscureció de deseo al momento de recitar dichas palabras. El azabache pudo percibir el cambio en su mirada, moviéndose un poco para llamar su atención.

— Eren. Mírame bien — ordeno en su tono de voz firme y sereno. — ¿Quien es el que se refleja en mis ojos? — pregunto.

Ambas miradas chocaron y Eren solo veía su reflejo en la verde-olivo del mayor. — ... ¿Yo?... — se cuestiono no muy seguro de su respuesta.

— Exacto. Tu eres el único que se refleja en ellos. — aseguro mientras acaricio el rostro del moreno para que no apartara la mirada de su rostro. — Todos los demás son meramente objetos. —

— De... ¿De verdad? — quiso asegurarse. Sus mejillas se pintaron nuevamente mientras admiraba con devoción el rostro de su amado.

— Eren, ¿Tu sabes lo que siento por ti? —

— Si... Yo también solo tengo ojos para usted, Levi-san — musito a poca distancia de los labios del pelinegro. — Solo para Levi-san. —

Beso eso labios que tanto amaba una y otra vez, no se cansaba de sentir esa deliciosa suavidad fundiéndose con la suya. Sentir su cuerpo estremecerse ante su tacto, el cual recorría cada centímetro de su desnudo y mojado cuerpo. Deslizo su mano izquierda, la cual bajo lentamente desde su recta y blanquecina espalda, hasta su redondo y firme trasero.

— Ngh... N-No ahora... Eren, si quieres hacerlo entonces vamos a la cama. — insinuó con esa voz seductora y verosímil provocando un gran estimulo de placer al moreno.

— Pero, Levi-san — reprocho un poco, porque deseaba poseer su cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

— El día de hoy quiero hacerlo apropiadamente. — susurro en los labios del castaño al momento de darle un beso efímero.

Eren acepto la propuesta del azabache. Al salir del baño se cambiaron con ropa ligera, listos para ir a la cama. Iban tomados de la mano para dirigirse a su habitación, y de un momento a otro Eren paro su caminar llamando la atención del mayor.

— ¿Eren? —

— Pero sabes... aunque Levi-san solo me mire a mi, las personas que nos rodean seguramente van a desearlo... Si eso ocurre... Yo... — no quería ni pensar en lo que seria capaz de hacer. Solo de una cosa si estaba seguro. Por eso su turquesa mirada observo aquella habitación que siempre estaba cerrada.

 _"Puede que Eren este algo demente."_

El azabache de igual manera dirigió su mirada hacia esa puerta que tanto observaba el moreno cada vez que entraba nuevamente en una pequeña crisis. Ambos se quedaron observándola fijamente por algunos segundo, pero el que más se veía afectado por ello, era el castaño.

 _" Yo sé que adentro de esa habitación hay herramientas para hacerme prisionero._ _Una habitación conectada a la nuestra, y una jaladera para atar cadenas. "  
_ _"Hace poco pudo percatarme de todo eso."_

 _"Eren constantemente navega entre la razón y la locura."_

— Eren. — pronuncio su nombre al momento de a traerlo bruscamente hacia su boca para besarle.

— ... ¿Levi-san? —

— No apartes tu vista. — ordeno. — No me hagas enojar. — musito a escasos centímetros de su cuello erizando cada bello de la piel al moreno.

— L-Lo siento, estaba soñando despierto. — se excuso, pero la afilada y seductora mirada del azabache lo éxito.

Con una cálida sonrisa beso la cremosa mejilla del mayor, prometiendo un gran servicio esa noche para ambos. Mantuvieron un apasionado beso hasta llegar por fin a su habitación. El castaño deslizo con maestría sus manos por el plano y bien formado abdomen del pelinegro. Subiendo poco a poco la molesta camiseta hasta deshacerse de ella por completo. Teniendo un gran banquete ante sus ojos.

 _"De alguna manera, la razón de Eren, aún hoy en día parece estable."  
"Sin embargo Eren, Tu sabías que, incluso aunque me aprisionaras en esa recamara junto contigo, incluso si me apuñalaras. Yo no seria capaz de pensar mal de ti..."_

Lo primero en probar el castaño, fue ese exquisito y frágil cuello que tanto le encantaba, como toda parte del ser que estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo deseaba de una manera aterradora. El azabache gimió tenuemente ante el tacto de los fríos dedos de Eren rosando sus pezones. Sintió como los pellizcaba con fervor, provocando en su cuerpo pequeñas e inestables olas de placer.

 _"Y todo eso se debe a que la idea de estar contigo me enloquece..."_

— Te amo, Eren. —

 _"Puede que yo también esté loco ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fin._

 _..._

 _..._

Y por fin, termine mi primer **E** re **R** i -insertar heart-

¿Que les pareció?

Como es mi **primer** EreRi, no se si lo hice bien, ya que  
siempre he escrito para el Fandom de Naruto; **SasuHina**.

Esta inspirado en un yandere Makoto por un Haru-chan ~

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
